world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Book of Exalted Deeds Items
Angelic Enhancement(Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: +2 bonus Property: Armor or shield Caster Level: 9th Aura: Moderate; Abjuration Activation: — This armor or shield is adorned with featherlike patterns and other heavenly motifs. The armor or shield increases the wearer's enhancement bonus to AC by +1 against attacks from evil creatures. It also grants its user a +4 sacred bonus on saving throws against spells with the evil descriptor. An evil creature that dons the armor or uses the shield does not gain its benefits. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Dispel Evil, Phieran's Resolve ''creator must be good. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Asura Shield Magic Item (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: 27,180 gp Body Slot: Armor or shield Caster Level: 9th Aura: Moderate; Transmutation Activation: — Weight: — lb. Elite asura soldiers are known to bear this shield in times of war. Wreathed in holy flames, this +2 bashing heavy spiked steel shield deals regular bashing damage (2d6+2 points for a Medium spiked shield) plus 1d6 points of fire damage, plus 1d6 points of damage of divine origin that affects only evil creatures. Simply touching the blazing shield deals 1d6 points of fire damage, plus 1d6 of additional damage (of divine origin) that affects only evil creatures. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Bull's Strength, Flame Strike ''. ''Cost to Create: 13,680 gp + 1,080 XP. Banishing Enhancement(Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 113) Price: +3 bonus Property: Weapon Caster Level: 13rd Aura: Strong; Abjuration Activation: — Any extraplanar creature with 25 Hit Dice or fewer that is struck by the weapon must succeed on a DC 24 Will save or be banished back to its home plane. Spell resistance applies, and a creature so banished cannot return for at least 24 hours. The wielder may choose to deactivate this special ability as a free action. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted confer the banishing power upon their ammunition. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Banishment ''. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Blessed Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 113) Price: +1 bonus Property: Weapon Caster Level: 5th Aura: Faint; Transmutation Activation: — This replicates the effect of the bless weapon spell, but it is permanent and always in effect. The weapon becomes good, which means it can bypass the damage reduction of certain creatures, particularly evil outsiders. Furthermore, all critical hit rolls against evil foes are automatically successful, so every threat is a critical hit. This last effect does not apply to any weapon that already has a magical effect related to critical hits, such as a keen weapon or vorpal weapon. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Bless Weapon ''. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Bow of the Solars Magic Item (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 114) Price: 100,100 gp Body Slot: held Caster Level: 9th Aura: Moderate; Necromancy Activation: — Weight: — lb. This Large +2 composite longbow (+4 Str bonus) turns any arrow it fires into a slaying arrow targeting any creature type the wielder chooses. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Finger of Death ''. ''Cost to Create: 50,500 gp + 3,968 XP. Celestial Blade Magic Item (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 114) Price: 18,335 gp Body Slot: held Caster Level: 9th Aura: Moderate; Evocation Activation: — Weight: — lb. This Large +3 bastard sword is the favored weapon of planetars. It always shines light equivalent to a torch (20-foot radius, with shadowy illumination out to a range of 40 feet), and its blade is typically engraved with the symbol of the deity served by the planetar. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor . Cost to Create: 9,335 gp + 720 XP. Celestial Mace Magic Item (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 114) Price: 50,312 gp Body Slot: held Caster Level: 14th Aura: Strong; Transmutation Activation: — Weight: — lb. This +3 disruption heavy mace is the favored weapon of astral devas. It always shines light equivalent to a torch (20-foot radius, with shadowy illumination out to a range of 40 feet). Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Disrupting Weapon ''. ''Cost to Create: 25,312 gp + 2,000 XP. Dart of the Phoenix Magic Item (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 114) Price: 99,400 gp Body Slot: held Caster Level: 13rd Aura: Strong; Necromancy Activation: — Weight: — lb. This red and gold +1 returning dart has a tail made of phoenix feathers. Throwing the dart requires a sacrifice of 1d4 points of temporary Strength damage. However, any creature struck by the dart, regardless of whether it takes damage, must succeed on a DC 20 Fortitude save or be instantly slain and reduced to a small pile of ashes. If the save succeeds, the creature takes 13d6 points of fire damage instead. If a creature makes its saving throw but is slain by the damage, it is reduced to a pile of ashes as well. Any creature reduced to ashes by the dart reforms after 2d6 rounds, appearing in the exact spot where it died and in whatever state it was before being incinerated. Although damage from the actual dart remains, all fire damage is instantly restored. Creatures immune to fire take no fire damage and are not incinerated. Fire resistance applies to damage dealt if a creature makes its Fortitude save. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Phoenix Fire ''. ''Cost to Create: 49,900 gp plus 5 sp + 3,960 XP. Devilhusk Magic Item (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: 33,165 gp Body Slot: Armor Caster Level: 15th Aura: Strong; Transmutation Activation: — Weight: — lb. This suit of +5 hide armor is fashioned from the skinned hide of a barbed devil. Barbs covering the armor allow the wearer to deal 3d8 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times its Strength modifier to a grabbed opponent with a successful grapple check. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor . Cost to Create: 16,655 gp + 1,320 XP. Empyreal Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: +2 bonus Property: Armor or shield Caster Level: 9th Aura: Moderate; Abjuration, Necromancy Activation: — This exquisitely crafted armor or shield, favored by celestial champions of good, is often set with precious gems and adorned with images of powerful archons, eladrins, or guardinals. The wearer can transfer all or part of its enhancement bonus to a sacred bonus on saving throws. The wearer decides to make the transfer on his turn, and the choice remains in effect until his next turn. Any evil creature wearing empyreal armor or holding an empyreal shield is sickened (—2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, ability checks, and skill checks) for as long as the armor is worn or the shield is held (no saving throw). Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Resistance, Shield of Faith, Sicken Evil ''. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Enfeebling Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 113) Price: +1 bonus Property: Weapon Caster Level: 5th Aura: Faint; Necromancy Activation: — On a critical hit, this weapon deals 1d6+2 points of temporary Strength damage in addition to its regular damage. Spell resistance applies. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted confer the enfeebling power upon their ammunition. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Ray of Enfeeblement ''. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Exalted Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: +3 bonus Property: Armor Caster Level: 9th Aura: Moderate; Abjuration Activation: — The wearer of this pristine armor, if good, takes only half of the extra damage dealt by an unholy weapon (+1d6 instead of +2d6) and gains the benefits of a constant protection from evil spell. Furthermore, the armor negates the vile damage dealt by a vile melee, ranged, or natural weapon (described in the Book of Vile Darkness). Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Protection from Evil ''creator must be good. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Heavenly Burst Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 113) Price: +2 bonus Property: Weapon Caster Level: None Aura: Faint; Evocation Activation: — On a successful critical hit against an evil creature, this weapon discharges a radiant burst that deals +3d6 points of damage to the target and blinds it for 1 round. A successful DC 14 Fortitude save negates the blindness. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted confer the heavenly burst power upon their ammunition. Every time this weapon discharges a radiant burst, the wielder takes 1d2 points of temporary Strength damage. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Ayailla's Radiant Burst ''creator must be good. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Paralyzing Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 113) Price: +2 bonus Property: Weapon Caster Level: 10th Aura: Moderate; Enchantment Activation: — Any creature struck by this weapon must succeed on a DC 17 Will save or be paralyzed. Each round on its turn, the target may attempt a new saving throw to end the effect; otherwise, the paralysis lasts 10 rounds. Spell resistance applies. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted confer the paralyzing power upon their ammunition. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Hold Monster ''. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Righteous Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 114) Price: +4 bonus Property: Weapon Caster Level: 7th Aura: Moderate; Divination/Evocation Activation: — This weapon acts as though it has the spell detect evil upon it. This enchantment is always active unless the wielder commands the weapon to deactivate (a free action). The wielder receives a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls against any creature with a strong or overwhelming aura of evil (see the detect evil spell description in the Player's Handbook). Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted confer the righteous power upon their ammunition. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Detect Evil, Holy Smite ''creator must be good. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Roaring Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 114) Price: +3 bonus Property: Weapon Caster Level: 15th Aura: Strong; Evocation Activation: — This weapon unleashes a tremendous roar with each swing. Any evil creature struck by the roaring weapon must succeed on a DC 22 Will save or be shaken. A roaring weapon also deals +2d6 points of sonic damage on a successful critical hit. A roaring weapon cannot also have the thundering ability (see the Dungeon Master's Guide), and vice versa. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Leonal's Roar ''creator must be good. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Sacred Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: +2 bonus Property: Armor or shield Caster Level: 5th Aura: Moderate; Conjuration Activation: — A suit of armor or a shield with this quality assists only wearers who have the ability to turn or rebuke undead. Sacred armor or a sacred shield increases the owner's effective level for the turning check by +2. Armor and shields with this ability are always specific to a deity and predominantly feature the god's holy symbol. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor ability to turn or rebuke undead. Cost to Create: Varies. Soulfire Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: +4 bonus Property: Armor Caster Level: 7th Aura: Moderate; Abjuration Activation: — This armor's wearer is immune to all death spells, magical death effects, and energy drain, and any negative energy effects (such as from chill touch or inflict spells). Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Death Ward ''. ''Cost to Create: Varies. Twilight Enhancement (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 112) Price: +1 bonus Property: Armor Caster Level: 5th Aura: Faint; Activation: — This suit of armor, favored by eladrin spellcasters, becomes semi-incorporeal and translucent when donned. It also possesses a faint sunset-colored sheen. The twilight armor reduces the chance of arcane spell failure by —10%. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor . Cost to Create: Varies. Vassal Armor Magic Item (Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 113) Price: 38,250 gp Body Slot: Armor Caster Level: 18th Aura: Strong; Abjuration Activation: — Weight: — lb. Worn by emissaries and proxies of powerful planar rulers and deities, this suit of +3 exalted half-plate is reinforced with Ysgardian heartwire (see Special Materials in Chapter 3: Exalted Equipment), which increases the wearer's AC by +2 solely for purposes of the roll to confirm a critical hit. Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor , Protection from Evil ''. ''Cost to Create: 20,250 gp + 1,620 XP. Category:Book of Exalted Deeds Category:Book of Exalted Deeds Items Category:Items Category:DND Category:3.5e